


Melting Point

by welliken



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welliken/pseuds/welliken
Summary: Han Jisung was the sun.But Changbin hated summer.





	Melting Point

**Author's Note:**

> After a hundred years of sitting on my drafts covered in dust, this baby is finally seeing the daylight.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Thank you ♥

Melting point.

That's what Changbin's first mixtape would be named, if he had the chance to get far in life and be the best rapper out there. It sounded good. It got a nice ring to it, and he could picture some flames and himself on a throne for the cover art. But melting point meant something else right now, under the scorching heat that wrapped its fervent hands around his body.

To put it in simple words: he fucking **hated** summer.

He hated feeling sticky, glued to any surface where he'd lean for more than a second. He despised being covered in thousands of layers of sweat, even though there were little to no clothes on his body. He could take a cold shower to supress that horrid feeling, obviously, but summer meant that water was a privilege. Something he clearly couldn't afford living with Han Jisung taking a shower every god damned hour.

Don't get him wrong, Jisung was not one of those unmannered and impolite roommates who do whatever they want and ignore the concept of 'solidarity' as if they lived alone. Much the opposite, Jisung was a cheerful and bubbly boy, always standing in the line of respectfulness and avoiding all sorts of trouble that may appear. He was well-mannered, smart (even though Changbin would label him as witty) and most importantly, he knew what the fuck was his stuff and what the fuck was Changbin's stuff.

Well, most of the time.

Han Jisung, the literal embodiment of happiness with his stupidly shiny eyes and that disgustingly blinding smile he had plastered on his idiotic face every single day. Han Jisung and his annoyingly whiny self that reminded Changbin of his niece, but less spoilt and gigglier. Oh god, talking about Jisung's laugh would take hours...days if he was feeling in the mood. But can you blame him when it sounded so angelical? Anyone hearing the boy's laugh would be eternally blessed. And don't get him started on his roommate’s cheeks: that pair of soft chubby flesh that puffed a little when he smiled brightly, haunting him every night on his dreams and screaming to be _kissed_.

Han Jisung was the sun.  
But Changbin hated summer.

It felt as if his life was a hysterical, never-ending dichotomy. He had to fuck some shit up in his past life to be punished this way.

He hated the feeling of his apartment's boiling tiles incinerating his feet, but he _loved_ running behind Jisung to put him in a chokehold when the younger used his computer without his permission.

He hated the warm breeze of their ancient and malfunctioning ceiling fan, but he _loved_ the obnoxious sound of the blond's tiny pink fan, the one Changbin bought for him during a trip to Goto Mall after Jisung's endless pleas of doing something outside the cage (also known as: their deteriorating apartment).

He hated going to the gym during summer, mostly because he sweated the triple as usual, and ended up in a terrible mood. But he surely _loved_ the scarlet tint on the boy's cheeks and the look of nervousness every time he flexed his arms while moping the floor. The same look he was facing right now from the kitchen counter where he was sitting.

Jisung had a towel around his neck, sandy blond hair dripping everywhere and getting his purple shirt wet. His white basketball shorts hanging a bit too loose on his thin body, making him look a hundred times smaller than he already was.

Changbin's hart skipped a beat. It was impossible for someone to look so beautiful. Tragically unfair.

"Are you _**that hot**_ , hyung?"

His brain melted right there. Heart beating at the speed of light and pumping too much blood to suffocate him. Slowly and cautiously, he turned his head to find an amused look on Jisung's face, lips about to break into his signature mocking smile.

"Excuse me?" came out of his mouth shakily, finding his voice a tad bit high pitched. Borderline nervous.

The younger boy giggled, making his way to the counter and placing a warm hand on Changbin’s naked shoulder, sending a pleasing wave of heath all around his body. He swallowed the lump on his dry throat in a not-so-subtle way, mentally cursing himself for quivering like a scared chihuahua at the slightest form of contact.

“I asked if you were hot enough to be like this.” Jisung bit his lip, curiously sliding the pads of his fingers above a faded scar over his roommate’s skin.

Saying that he was amazed by how the sunrays coming from the kitchen’s window gently lighted Changbin’s skin tone, was not even close to enough. He had to hold himself from touching his arms when he caught a glimpse of the muscles moving, thinking that it would be extremely inappropriate of his part. But god, it was absolutely hard. He had an actual _need_ of feeling his friend’s warm skin under his hands, especially now that he had no shirt on and displayed a couple of moles on his chest that Jisung desperately wanted to trace.

Changbin’s heart was having a goddamned drum solo inside his ribcage, all thanks to the absurd proximity between the two of them. So close that he could see the hesitation in Jisung’s caramel eyes. So close that he could feel Jisung’s knees slightly trembling near his thigh. So close that he could hear Jisung’s laboured breath, as if he would explode any giving second. Jesus Christ, they were **so**. **damn**. **close** that he could just move a millimetre and capture Jisung’s rosy lips between his own.

It was too much. One of them had to move and put an end to the growing tension between them. But they were afraid.

“I am so hot right now.” Changbin felt the need to whisper, gripping the edge of the counter with such strength that his knuckles turned white.

"You’re always hot.” whispered back the blond, dropping his eyes to the pair of red-bitten lips that looked pleasantly inviting. 

Was he talking about Changbin’s temperature? Or, perchance, about Changbin’s body?

Jisung started to lean his head forwards, mind clouded only with thoughts of how would his friend taste like. It was as if a magnet attracted them both, painfully slowly towards each other’s faces. Nothing else mattered in that moment. They were alone in this world, ready to risk it all just to finally experience everything they’ve always dreamed of.

But a single, ice-cold droplet flew graciously from Jisung’s hair, crashing down on Changbin’s chest and ripping a hoarse groan from his throat once it landed. That seemed to be a wake up call for both, quickly taking distance from the other’s body and trying to shoo away the burning blush painted on their cheeks.

“Well, uhh…” he tried to say something, _anything_ that would relieve the spreading awkwardness.

“Yeah, ehm…” the younger boy tried at the same time, hands jittery and teeth clashing.

He had never seen Jisung in such state: back glued to the wall, nervously shaking and completely out of words. His hair had started to dry, curling up near his eyebrows and the base of his nape, giving him an almost cherubic look. Even more now that his round cheeks were pink-tinted and highly adorable. To someone from the outside it might seem like the boy was about to burst down in tears, but Changbin knew that inside his head was a battle between apologizing or approaching again. The same battle that Changbin himself had already put an end to.

“Oh, fuck it.”

Closing up the distance with two long strides, he grabbed the forgotten towel sitting on Jisung’s neck, pulling the boy along and crashing their lips together in the much-awaited kiss. Jisung’s yelp made him feel guilty for using such violently unexpected force, but before he could part away and beg for forgiveness, two cold hands glided smoothly from his chest to his black hair, and a soft sigh blessed his ears. He immediately wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist, bringing him impossibly close while tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

 _The_ _kiss_.

 _The_ _kiss_ Changbin had wanted for two years, but was too much of a coward to actually ask for it.

 _The_ _kiss_ Jisung had wanted for two years, but never had the guts to go for.

 _The_ _kiss_ that two friends in love desired more than anything.

And the kiss felt **so** , **so** good that Jisung couldn’t help but tug at Changbin’s hair. And Changbin’s lips tasted like the honey they put to their pancakes, and the mint-flavoured toothpaste on their bathroom. Sweet, delicious and inhumanly _addicting_. They savoured each other, happiness running through their veins. Hearts thumping incredibly loud. Hands roaming bodies. Touching, feeling, worshiping velvety skin.

It felt like they were dreaming, both of their brains getting hazy and melting. They felt warmness all over them, and when their lungs ached and they felt like fainting, Jisung backed away dragging his teeth on Changbin’s lower lip.

“Sung, Jesus fucking Christ,” a breathless mumble was all Changbin could give, and a huge smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “you have no idea how much I wanted this.”

“Really?” Jisung laughed, pressing their foreheads together. “I couldn’t notice, hyung.”

“Listen to me,“ the older begun, cupping those gorgeous cheeks he cherished so much, trying to meet the boy’s unfocused eyes. "I’m so in love with you, Sung. You got me head over heels for you.”

Jisung tried to answer, he tried to say he felt exactly the same way for his hyung, but he couldn’t breathe. Changbin seemed to notice, encouraging him to slow down while caressing his face with both thumbs. 

When he was able to function like a normal human again, he wasted no time in showing his affection.

“I am _**truly**_ ,” he pecked Changbin’s lips.  
“ _ **Madly**_ ,” another kiss landed, this time a little longer.  
“ _ **Deeply**_ ,” the third one made him giggle, enjoying the playfulness characteristic of Jisung.  
“In _**love**_ with you, Seo Changbin.” The blond finished, blinding him with a beautiful gummy smile.

And it was all Changbin ever wanted to hear.

 

 

 

“So you’re telling me,” lifting the glasses up from the bridge of his nose, the ginger turned his head to his best friend. “you’re actually telling me that you called him hot, and he kissed you?”

Groaning in embarrassment, Jisung resorted to punching Felix to shut him up. “Oh my god, yes. Stop with this, Lixie”

“Shit, mate. Can’t believe you finally confessed to Bin hyung.” Felix smiled, feeling genuinely happy for his dumbass of a friend.

Truth was, Han Jisung had been crushing on Changbin since the first class of music production. They started from sitting together, to working together at the campus’ studio, to being roommates. And now, after two years of painful pinning, they upgraded to Boyfriends.

“He’s been kissing me non-stop.” Jisung hid his growing smile behind his hands, throwing his whole body towards Felix.

“I wish Jeonginnie did that to me.” the ginger pouted, sadness lacing his voice. 

“You haven’t confessed yet?” at the sight of orange locks moving in denial, Jisung smirked. “Well, you can always call him _hot_ and see what happens.”

 

 

Next morning, when all nine friends gathered at their usual spot under the apple tree, Hyunjin choked on his tuna sandwich at the sight of Felix joyfully holding hands with a clearly embarrassed, but equally content Jeongin.

“It worked.” Changbin laughed, hugging Jisung who was sitting on his lap, and placing a small kiss at the top of his head.

“What worked?” Woojin wondered curious, munching quietly on his shared luch with a teary-eyed Chan.

“Sungie called Bin hot and then they ate each other's faces,” Minho chirped in smiley. “then Felix did the same, and now he got Innie.”

Hyunjin furrowed his brows, thinking for a moment about the situation before turning with a smirk towards Seungmin.

“Hey-“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Seungmin interrupted with a bored face, causing a havoc of laughs and playful banter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you took time of your day to read this work. It would mean the whole world to me knowing that it was enjoyable and interesting!
> 
> Please, don't hesitate on telling me about any sort of mistake here. English is not my first language, but I'm always up for working on it.
> 
> Bye!♥


End file.
